


Back In Time: Iceland x Reader Hetalia!

by Rose_Maple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Maple/pseuds/Rose_Maple
Summary: (Y/n) is given a stone that sends her back in time to the viking age. As she runs from Norwegian vikings and paranoid British people, she meets Iceland. Then almost gets herself killed multiple times. Enjoy!





	1. Quick Author's Note

Hi! Just wanted to say really quickly that I'm using three translators for this fanfiction but I'm pretty sure most of the translations are still wrong, so if anyone who speaks Norwegian or Icelandic spots something wrong, please tell me! I'll be posting a page full of the translations every two chapters or so. Just so nobody has to go back and forth between my story and the google translator, or a translator app. :)


	2. Magical Stones and Fear.

(Y/n) walked down the dirt road to the river, where the fish would jump up the mini waterfalls in the spring time. She loved watching them pop up out of the water every few minutes, even though they barely got anywhere. 

There were three waterfalls that the fish had to go through, but (Y/n) never really saw any make it pass the first one. She wished she could put as many as possible in a bucket and carry them up, but her parents warned her that she may hurt them, as they were all pregnant.

(Y/n) arrived at the river and sat at the edge of a large rock on the rocky land. As a child, she never really worried about falling off, but now, many years later, the rocks were more wet than usual. A bit slimy, too. There was more water in the river than usual, after all. Some of the rocks where she and her friend would play were now under the small waves. 

(Y/n) remembered one particular rock where there was a large, circular hole in the side. She would often look inside and see a few fish relaxing in it. Some of her classmates who came down after school would try to pull them out, or poke them with a stick. It always made her feel bad, she thought her friends would've harmed the unborn eggs inside their mothers. 

Today, instead of watching the fish jump, (Y/n) decided to collect pretty rocks. Thinking that the prettiest rocks were the whitest ones, she went for those. There were a few gray ones here and there that caught her eye, but after she climbed up the giant, rocky steps that probably weren't even natural, she could see a very beautiful stone sitting by itself in the shallow parts of the pond above the waterfalls. 

The stone had quite a few cracks in it, but within the cracks (Y/n) could see many colors. Green, Purple, Red, Blue and more. Amazed with the find, she quickly scooped it out, while scolding herself for sticking her hands in the water, and put it in a plastic sandwich bag. 

She stuck around for a bit and watched the fish jump, like she always did. She wasn't sure what she found so special and exciting about it. Yes, new lives were coming into the world, but that's always happening anyway. Perhaps she was looking at something cultural to the town or the fish? This happened every year. 

"Actually..." (Y/n) smiled as she thought some more, "the pond is very calm, and calm environments are the best places for babies!" She then frowned, "But, the waterfalls are so loud and tough. Does that disturb them in their wombs? How many survive the stress?" 

Suddenly, a quiet whirring noise passed by with the wind, and (Y/n) could feel a vibration in her pocket. She took the plastic bag containing the stone out of her pocket and saw the stone glowing and shaking. (Y/n) immediately took it out of the bag and examined it carefully, hoping it wouldn't explode in her face like ice in a glass.

"What are you doing, small thing?" She asked. The stone began to glow brighter than it had before. Quickly, it began to float as well. (Y/n) held on to it with all of her strength, and she began to float, too. "Oh, schnit!" She cried. Was she going to vanish from the face of the Earth? Was she going to be murdered by a rock? 

As these thoughts ran through her terrified mind, the world started to turn White. White to Black, then to Purple, then she saw Blue and Green. All of the colors she had seen in the cracks were dancing together before her eyes. They looked like fireworks, or lights on a christmas tree. (Y/n) was absolutely starstruck by this beautiful sight. But, what was happening? She didn't know. All she knew is that she was having a great time, despite being afraid only moments before. 

Ahead of her, she could see a small, White circle. It got bigger by the second, though, and eventually it got so large and bright that she couldn't see the pretty colors dancing anymore. 

As (Y/n) traveled through the strange circle, she could see another one ahead. This time, she saw trees and snow inside of it. It looked like a Winter Wonderland! She reached an arm out to try and touch it, to feel the trees and cold air...but then she felt pain. Pain and darkness.


	3. Vikings and Speed.

(Y/n)'s eyes snapped open. She sat up and looked around, seeing the trees and snow she had seen in the strange hole. She moved her shoulders in a circular fashion and felt a strong pain in her back and head. Looking up, (Y/n) wondered what just happened. How long was she asleep for? Why does her back hurt?

She stood up with a struggle and wandered off to her right. She quickly found herself on a snowy beach where she spotted big ships and small boats. A man could be heard in the distance.

(Y/n) quickly walked on to the beach and tripped over a small rock on the ground. She went to stand up again, but saw a bunch of scary-looking men wearing viking helmets climb out of one of the few large ships nearby. The voice shouted again, "Hvor er Storbritannia?"

A lean, blonde man ran down the beach, dressed like a pirate. His eyebrows were oddly hairy. "I am here! Sorry for being late, I was just finishing my evening tea." The blonde man laughed. (Y/n) noticed he didn't sound American, but instead British. "Ohh no...ohhhh noo!" (Y/n) hid behind a giant rock and slid to the ground. She wasn't at the river anymore, if the forest hadn't made that clear already.

A few moments had passed before (Y/n) decided to try and listen in on the conversation. 

"Et barn har falt fra himmelen. Har du sett, Storbritannia?"

"What? How absurd...I don't believe I saw anything like that. Are you sure it wasn't a bird, Jarl?"

"Jarl? What an odd name!" (Y/n) giggled, "Wait, a bird? What are they talking about?" She scolded herself for not learning Norwegian. Then again, how was she supposed to know she would need to learn it so soon?

"Ja, jeg er sikker på at det var et barn. Vi bør søke umiddelbart. Kanskje den mørke makt, åpnet et hull i himmelen! Det er ikke naturlig."

"Uhm...well, if you say so." (Y/n) heard the British man laugh nervously, "What do you plan to do with the child...if it is as you say?"

"Drepe det!" A man in the small crowd of vikings shouted. The other vikings quickly began to chant "Drepe det!" along with him. "Oh, gosh. Well..." Clearly not wanting to upset a group of vikings, the British man coughed and spoke not-so-confidently, "I suppose I could send out some of my army to search the woodland areas."

(Y/n) gulped in fear and forced her back against the rock, "What am I going to do? They'll kill me, I have a magical stone!" Her thoughts screeched. She looked to her left and saw a big, ugly spider crawling towards her feet. "Oh, my god!" (Y/n) leaped away from the spider and fell on her back in the sand. She laughed at her clumsiness, but suddenly froze when she realized she just blew her cover.

"Det er det! Barnet!" The vikings yelled, and many began to run towards her. She screamed and ran back into the forest, absolutely terrified of being killed...especially by vikings! Did they even exist anymore? 

(Y/n) jumped over rocks and fallen trees as she tried to escape from the angry vikings, but they just wouldn't give up. They probably knew the land better than she did, so how could she possibly get away? 

Remembering the rocks she had collected at the river, she started taking them out of her pockets as she ran and threw them at the vikings behind her. She aimed the bigger rocks at their legs, hoping they'd fall, or at least slow down. It sort of worked, but it only made them angrier and more determined to catch her. 

(Y/n) desperately wanted to tell them she was not a threat, but talking would only slow her down. She managed to get ahead of them enough to climb up a tree to safety. She found a tall, bulky tree and managed to reach the top before any of the vikings saw her. They quickly caught up, but didn't see where she had gone from that point. 

"Det har gått." The vikings who followed her shook their heads and left, back to the beach. 

(Y/n) stayed and sat in the snowy tree for a few minutes, thinking over everything that just happened. Why are there vikings? And the blonde man was dressed as a pirate. Why? Where had the stone taken her? Something wasn't right, what could've happened? 

She sighed and climbed down the tree. It was getting dark, and there was nowhere she could go. (Y/n) was stuck in a cold, dark forest with no food or drinkable water. All she had was her clothes and her phone. She looked at it in shock, there were three bars! Wait, two. There were two bars. Oh, nevermind, there's three again. 

Okay, now there's no bars.

(Y/n) sighed again and looked to see if there were any apps that didn't require wifi. "Nothing," She sighed, "just a stupid translating app that messes up after five translations."

She decided to wander a bit further into the forest, which she quickly learned wasn't a very good idea. Wolves were howling and bats were flying around. Eventually, it started snowing heavily. Her camouflage long-sleeve shirt and denim shorts weren't warm enough, and her shoes were even colder and very wet.

She was feeling very tired and settled on a small area that didn't currently have as much snow as the surrounding woods. The tree branches grew out long and close enough together that it would take a bit for a whole lot of snow to get through. Although, the snow will probably pile up on the branches and fall on her head, just like a cartoon.

(Y/n) sat down and curled up to a small tree trunk. Unfortunately, it wasn't hollow, so she couldn't climb inside. She managed to get a few hours of sleep before she was shaken awake by a knife scratching her arm.

She leaped up and looked at the tree trunk. There was a knife in it, and her arm was bleeding.

"Fyrirgefðu, Ég hélt að þú værir dýra." A boy with Purple eyes and silver hair stared at her from a short distance. He seemed annoyed as he took a few steps behind a tree and watched her movement between the low branches. 

(Y/n) blinked a few times and tilted her head to the side, "Uh...hello?" 

The boy sighed, "Við tölum ekki sama tungumál."

"We do not speak the same language." A robotic female spoke. (Y/n) nearly jumped out of her skin, but suddenly recognized the voice. She took out her phone and saw that it had translated what the boy said. "Oh." (Y/n) laughed while the boy stared at her as if she had grown a second head, "This is so cool! Can this translator tell him what I say?" She mumbled as she typed a message into the translator. 

"Ég er ekki ógn." The translator spoke. The boy slowly nodded and came out from behind the tree, "Hvað heitir þú?"

"What is your name?" 

"Um, ah...my name is...(Y/n)!" (Y/n) spoke. "Nafn mitt (nafn)!"

The boy squinted his eyes suspiciously, "Nafn mitt Emil."

"My name is Emil."


	4. Translations for MSaF + VaS

Hvor er Storbritannia?

Where is the United Kingdom?

——

Et barn har falt fra himmelen. Har du sett, Storbritannia?

A child has fallen from the sky. Have you seen, United Kingdom?

——

Ja, jeg er sikker på at det var et barn. Vi bør søke umiddelbart. Kanskje den mørke makt, åpnet et hull i himmelen! Det er ikke naturlig.

Yes, I'm sure it was a child. We should seek immediately. Maybe it's dark power, opened a hole in the sky! It is not natural.

——

Drepe det!

Kill it!

——

Det er det! Barnet!

There it is! The child!

——

Det har gått.

It has gone.

——

Fyrirgefðu. Ég hélt að þú værir dýr.

Unfortunately, I thought you were an animal.

——

Við tölum ekki sama tungumál.

We do not speak the same language.

——

Ég er ekki ógn.

I'm not a threat

——

Hvað heitir þú?

What is your name?

——

Nafn mitt (nafn).

My name is (name).

——

Nafn mitt Emil.

My name is Emil.


	5. Wanted Signs and Headaches.

(Y/n) smiled. Perhaps she and Emil could be friends, even though he nearly killed her. "Emil-"

As quickly as he'd come, he turned and ran deep into the forest without any explanation. (Y/n) stared at where he once stood, completely dumbfounded. Why did he leave?

She shook her head and went back to her little sleeping hole. In the morning, she planned to hit the town and try and find a temporary job. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought about everything that happened once more, praying that she would come out fine.

Morning quickly came, and (Y/n) was munching on some flowers she found. It was probably the only thing in the forest she could eat, so why not eat a couple?

She hummed happily as she felt the petals dance from her tongue to her teeth. It didn't have much of a taste, but it felt like raw Spinach, and that was good enough for her. For now, anyway. The flower stems seemed to have some water in them, which was great because boy, was she thirsty! 

After a flowery breakfast, (Y/n) cleaned up her face with snow and headed for the town. It was fairly easy to find, all she had to do was follow the many footprints in the snow. She made it to the beach and thought about how odd it was that there was hardly any snow there, but there was plenty in the forest and enough on the rooftops in the town.

(Y/n) shrugged and snuck up the beach, into the town. While the beach was cold, the town was very warm and smelled of bread. Smiling, she walked up to a small gift shop that had a "Help Wanted" sign in the window. The inside had stuffed animals and books, along with a few other small items. She couldn't quite place the smell, it almost smelled like the plastic cover of a storybook. 

The cashier was sitting at the counter, counting money. It wasn't American money, though. It looked like Euros. (Y/n) looked at it with concern as she realized she wasn't even in America. Was she in the UK? 

She suddenly remembered hearing the people around her speaking in British accents as she walked through the town. Nervously, (Y/n) walked up to the counter and spoke to the cashier. "Excuse me?" The cashier stopped counting and looked up, "Yes?"

"I saw the sign in the window, I've never had a job, but I know how to count change, if you'll hire me." (Y/n) looked at the money. "You can count Euros?" The cashier asked. "Yes, I can! I practiced with fake Euros as a child, is that okay?" A bit unsure, (Y/n) prepared to be denied, but held a smile.

After a small moment of thinking, the cashier wrote some information on a piece of paper and stood up, "You're hired. I've written down how much I've already counted. And this," the cashier brushed a bunch of money into one bag while motioning towards the unbagged pile, "is the uncounted money. I have to go, don't steal anything."

(Y/n) grinned, "I won't sir, you can trust me!" The cashier smirked and pointed behind her, "You best not, anyway. If you do, my mate back there'll kick your 'hind." (Y/n) turned around and saw a beefy man sitting in the shadowed. "Oh...alright!"

She immediately got to counting. Fifteen minutes later, (Y/n) had counted the rest of the money and finished her assignment. "I suppose I should let the security guard I'm done." She thought. "Excuse me," She turned to the security guard, "I've finished my assignment. What should I do now?" 

The security guard glared at her and walked over, "You sure you've counted correctly?"

"Yes, sir." The security guard looked at her, and then the bag. With an evil smirk on his face, he opened the bag and dumped it back on the table. "Count it again." He laughed as he walked back to the shadows. "What? You...how rude!" (Y/n) frowned, but started to count it all over again. She only got five minutes in before some vikings ran in with the blonde British man from yesterday. "Oh...cr-"

"Der!" One of the vikings shouted. "Yaaagh!" (Y/n) shrieked and jumped ober the counter, "Wait, please! I'm not a threat! Please, don't hurt me!" One of the vikings swung his arm to grab her. Dodging his large hand, (Y/n) could see the British man giving her a shocked and sympathetic look, but he stayed as far away from the fight as he could. "Du er ond! Dø!"

(Y/n) quickly raced out of the store and suddenly saw the papers on the walls along the buildings. "Wanted! Dead or Alive!" Her face was on every picture. Although, they got her nose wrong. But, that didn't matter right now! She had to get away.

Running back to the beach, she could hear more vikings racing towards her. Instead of running to the left, where she had been this whole time, she ran to the right. It was all still a snowy forest, but this area was even more confusing. 

(Y/n) ran for her life, faster than she ever had before. Eventually, she found herself at the edge of a cliff, and at the mercy of the vikings. Thinking fast, (Y/n) grabbed the sides of a thin tree and climbed quickly. The wind seemed to blow harder the higher she got, but it didn't stop her. Once she reached the top of the tree, she hopped to the next one and held on for dear life. She jumped from tree to tree, but the vikings just wouldn't give up like they did before. 

"If there's a lord up there...don't let them get me!" All of a sudden, she lost her grip, her foot slipped...and she fell. She could see the shocked vikings watching her as she hit branches and ate the snow and wood that came with her. If her back didn't hurt much before, it certainly did now as she landed right on a thick branch, striking her spine with a great sense of gravity. She screamed in agony, but continued to fall down the cliff. The trees were gone, but now there were rocks that left her with even more nasty scratches. 

Luckily, the rocks and branches stopped coming and (Y/n) was hugged by fresh, cold air. She smiled at the feeling of freedom, but it quickly turned into fear as she realized she was still falling. She looked down and saw that she was about to land in the ice-cold water, right on top of some spiky rocks. Embracing death, (Y/n) held out her arms and listened to the loud cracking sound before she blacked out.

Crack!


	6. Terrible Translation and Random Touching.

(Y/n) shot up and immediately regretted it. Her head hurt way more than before, and now she was very dizzy. It's not a fun combination, that's for sure. 

She looked around and realized she was in a small medical tent. There was a giant, Red plus sign sewn into the fabric of the tent, and it looked pretty nice. Hearing a tapping sound a few feet away, (Y/n) turned her head and saw Emil trying to figure out her phone. 

"Emil?" His head snapped up from the phone and his eyes immediately looked in your direction, he looked rather shocked. You two stared for a moment before he subtly smiled, "Ertu í lagi?"

"Are you okay?" The phone translated, which made Emil jump. (Y/n) giggled and placed her hand on his knee, "Yes, and don't be afraid. It's helpful, I can show you."

"Já, og ekki vera hræddur. Það er gagnlegt, ég get sýnt þér það."

Emil nodded and handed her the phone, while blushing grumpily at the random touching. He sat next to her on the small bed and watched as she showed him everything she could teach him about the translator. 

(Y/n) typed into the translator and told him to try typing something, then handed him the phone. Emil took the phone and tried typing a random sentence in his language, but then the translator glitched and translated it into something...not quite accurate.

(Y/n) laughed as he screeched and started yelling at the phone in Icelandic, all while his face turned Redder and Redder. She managed to take back the phone and restarted the app, "Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry about that!" She knew Emil didn't understand her since the app was restarting, but he seemed to understand by her facial expression. He hid his face in his hands and laughed at the mistake.

The translation app finally finished restarting, and Emil became very chatty. "Er höfuðið meiða? Ég var mjög áhyggjufullur um að þú gætir hafa dáið!"

"Is your head hurt? I was very worried that you might have died!" 

Emil patted and smoothed out the bandage wrap around (Y/n)'s head and poked her shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Já, ég er í lagi."

(Y/n) thought about his statement, how did he even find her? "Emil, how did you find me?"

"Emil, hvernig fannstu mig?" 

Emil shrugged and stood up, "Ég var að leita að þér. Ég sá hvað gerðist. Þeir munu koma fljótlega."

"I was looking for you. I saw what happened. They will come soon."

(Y/n) gasped and hugged him tightly, "I should go, then! Bless!"

"Ég ætti að fara, þá! Blessi!"

Emil leaped back, startled by the hug. "E-Eh? Bíðið!" Before (Y/n) could hear the translation, she ran off to the forest once again. She ignored Emil's calls, probably for her to come back, and found her usual sleeping area. The good ol' stabbing trunk. 

Instead of sleeping, she sat down and thought about Emil's warning. Were the Norwegian vikings coming to that tent? Why would they do that? Perhaps they had some business with Emil, but he just seemed like a teenage boy who was once as lost as she was at some point. He probably lived in that tent now, there was water and food. That's what any home has. Plus, she couldn't see any other structures nearby. 

Maybe Emil is some sort of forest nurse. With all of those medical supplies he had, the vikings probably just need his help. Should she return, though? Maybe...not for a few days, if she makes it that long. 

"Speaking of survival..." (Y/n)'s engines continued to turn, "How will I get home? There has to be a way! Maybe the stone can take me back."

(Y/n) decided that she has to start making a plan if she wants to get out of here. Where to start...where to start?

She tried to come up with something, anything. But she was so tired that she could barely keep her eyes open. She reached into her pocket to check the time on her phone, only to remember she left it with Emil. She facepalmed and threw herself beside the trunk. "Man...what a rough day." She thought as she closed her eyes. 

"Hey!" A strong voice boomed in the short distance. (Y/n) quickly shot up and looked around. "Who's there?" She called. "My name is Mr. Puffin! Look up, kid."

Looking up, (Y/n) saw an actual Puffin looking down at her. "Wait, are you talking?" The funny-looking bird rolled his eyes, "Noo, there's just a hand up my rear and a puppet master yapping behind me. Of course I'm talking!" 

"...Okay? Who are you...and what do you want?" (Y/n) glared at the sarcastic bird. "I just told ya," The Puffin stated, "I'm Mr. Puffin!"

"What do you want, though?" She sighed. "Well, I heard you've been talking to a buddy of mine, I also heard you've been messing with the Norwegian vikings! Not very smart of you, kiddo." Mr. Puffin hopped out of the tree and landed on her knee, "Y'know where that tent is?"

"Yeah." 

"There's a huge cabin near it, for trading parties or something. My buddy has all kinds of medication that he gives the vikings in return for food. They're heading up there right now, and I'm sure you want your phone back." Mr. Puffin smirked. 

"Ohh no. No, no, no. Absolutely not!" (Y/n) sat up on the trunk and crossed her arms, "There is no way I'm going to risk getting killed for a stupid phone! Those guys are crazy, I can't sneak around them!"

Mr. Puffin sighed and held a wing to his beak, "You could probably just hide on the outskirts of the forest behind the cabin and I'll just drag Ice outside."

"Ice?"

"Emil, or whatever you call him!" 

"Okay, well that second plan sounds way better. Anyone I should look out for?" (Y/n) glanced in the direction of the tent, "Anyone or anything that can and will attack me?"

"No, everyone will be inside." Mr. Puffin hopped on to her shoulder, "Although, there is a small balcony overlooking the back area. I doubt anyone will be up there, but just in case, try to stay under some branches or something."

"Okay. Are we leaving right now?" 

Mr. Puffin nodded, "We sure are! Now, that way!" He held on tight as (Y/n) ran towards the cabin.


	7. Translations for WSaH + TTaRT

Der!

There!

—— 

Du er ond! Dø!

You are evil! Die!

—— 

Ertu í lagi?

Are you okay/fine?

—— 

Já, og ekki vera hræddur. Það er gagnlegt, ég get sýnt þér það.

Yes, and do not be afraid. It's useful, I can show you that.

\-- --

Er höfuðið meiða? Ég var mjög áhyggjufullur um að þú gætir hafa dáið!

Is your head hurt? I was very worried that you might have died!

—— 

Já, ég er í lagi.

Yes, I'm fine.

—— 

Emil, hvernig fannstu mig?

Emil, how did you find me?

—— 

Ég var að leita að þér. Ég sá hvað gerðist. Þeir munu koma fljótlega.

I was looking for you. I saw what happened. They will come soon.

—— 

Ég ætti að fara, þá! Blessi!

I should go, then! Bless!

—— 

Bíðið!

Wait!


	8. Secret Meeting and New Friends.

"I can't believe a bird convinced me to walk right into the path of death." (Y/n) muttered under her breath. "I heard that!" Mr. Puffin squawked. "Sorry!"

"Okay, the fastest path to get there is to the left of the tent, over the Poison Ivy and a little to the right." (Y/n) nodded and ran to the left as told when she reached the tent. Eventually, she reached a huge area full of Poison Ivy. "How am I supposed to get over this?"

Mr. Puffin shrugged, "Got any scissors?" (Y/n) shook her head, "Why would I?" They sat in silence for a moment before (Y/n) noticed something. "Wait, can't I just walk around the side over here?" She walked over to the right side of the pit and saw there was a thin path along the trees. "Alright, that works." Mr. Puffin nodded in approval.

They made it across to the other side and laughed together. "Okay," (Y/n) spoke, "Where do we go from here?" Mr. Puffin looked around and saw a familiar area. "Over there, by that tree with the large amount of moss."

(Y/n) nodded and walked over to it. "This one?" Mr. Puffin chirped a quick "Yes." and they continued on their way. Eventually, they made it to the back of the cabin and heard the vikings conversing in Norwegian. 

"Alright," Mr. Puffin whispered, "You stay here, maybe back up a tiny bit. I'll get Ice. Keep an eye on the balcony, don't be seen. We can't save you if you get caught." He flew up and into the cabin. (Y/n) hid under some large branches and waited. The forest was cold and quiet, but it felt kind of nice. Moths formed in her stomach as she looked up anxiously at the balcony. What if someone came out and saw her? She doubted that she could get away in this huge mess of branches and Poison Ivy. 

It seemed like forever, but five minutes had passed and Mr. Puffin came out, dragging Emil behind him. (Y/n) smiled nervously, feeling like a stalker. "(Nafn)? Þinn hlutur, þú gleymdi því. Er í lagi með þig?" 

"(Y/n)? Your thing, you forgot it. Are you okay?" The phone called from Emil's coat pocket. He pulled it out and handed it to her. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"Ég hef það gott. Þakka þér fyrir." 

(Y/n) stood up and gasped. "Who's up there?" 

"Hver er þarna?"

Emil turned around and a boy with blonde hair was standing on the balcony, watching him. The boy had a strange clip in his hair, and he seemed to be a bit older than Emil. Their eye colors were very similar, too. "Það er greinilega bróðir minn. Mér líkar ekki við hann."

"That's clearly my brother. I do not like him."

Mr. Puffin cackled. "Don't be so mean, big guy!" Emil glared at Mr. Puffin and smacked him on the beak. "Is! Den dumme danskeren er her, og jeg vil ikke lide alene." The blonde boy called from the balcony. Unfortunately, it was too far for the phone to catch, so (Y/n) didn't understand what he said. Emil rolled his eyes and shouted to the blonde boy, "Þá fela bjórinn, heimskur!"

"Then hide the beer, stupid!"

Mr. Puffin flew back into the cabin, screeching "I'll deal with it!" (Y/n) couldn't help but giggle. Emil facepalmed and stormed back inside. "Heyy, you didn't say goodbye..." (Y/n) thought, frowning.

Once Emil went back inside, probably to hunt down Mr. Puffin, the blonde boy jumped down from the balcony and started walking over to her. (Y/n) didn't realize this until he was only a few feet away. "A-Ah? Oh! Eek!" She freaked out and turned to run, but she tripped over a stick and smacked right into a big, healthy tree. 

"What are you doing, idiot?" The blonde boy spoke behind her. She yelped in shock and slowly turned around, "You speak English?"

"Yeah, I picked it up from Britain. Now, you're the person who fell from the sky. What are you doing here? Don't you know my people are trying to kill you?" He scolded her. "Um...if you're one of them, why aren't you trying to kill me? I should be running from you right now, actually." (Y/n) backed away from him and tripped on another stick, "Ahh!" 

The boy quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back on her two feet. "Be careful." 

"Right, sorry." He shook his head and acknowledged her question. "I'm not trying to kill you, or get you killed, because it would be very hypocritical, somehow. They say you've got some sort of magic, but so do I."

"Then why aren't they trying to kill you, too?" 

"They don't know about my magic. I practice my spells with Mr. Britain, you know him. He's the man with crazy eyebrows."

"Oh...him." She remembered how he just stood back in the store, "He has magical powers?"

"Yes. We practice together in the forest while our people do their own thing. He told me about you before my people spread it around the town."

"Okay, well thank you for letting me live. I don't feel like running at the moment, I've been running all day and night." 

"I understand. My name is Lukas. You're (Y/n), right?"

"Yes! How did you know my name?" (Y/n) checked her clothing for a name tag. "I got that information from Emil. I haven't told Britain, he'll probably tell the vikings out of fear."

"Okay."

"NOOOORGE!" A loud, obnoxious voice called from the balcony, "WHERE ARE YOUUU?" 

"I have to go check on him...and Emil. He might be trying to get drunk right now. I don't blame him, but he's still a kid. Goodbye." Lukas quickly walked back to the balcony, waving to (Y/n) as he left. "Good...bye?"


	9. Fiery Death and Heartbroken Disbelief.

Excited to finally get some sleep, (Y/n) tiredly heads back to the fallen trunk she had grown to love. Expecting the area to be clear of any life, she confidently walked in and immediately regretted it. In her little home, a mob of British people and some Norwegian vikings were looking around for her. 

She attempted to quietly walk out of there, but tripped over yet another stick. Landing to the ground with an "Oof!", she stared into nothingness with a horrified look. 

Everyone turned to see what fell, and roared with fury when they saw her. The vikings tied her up and carried her away to the village to be killed. She twisted and screeched, alerting Mr. Puffin, who'd been flying around nearby. He followed her and the mob for a few minutes and quickly left to tell Emil, or Lukas. Whoever he found first.

Mr. Puffin arrived at the cabin and flew into the guest room where Emil and Lukas had been talking. "Tough guy, I got some baaad news for ya." Emil stared at him, confused. "Hvað?"

Mr. Puffins spent the next five minutes explaining what he had witnessed, and they decided to form a plan. "We're not strong enough to take on a huge mob. We'll need some help." Norway said, "We'll have to speak with Mathias and Arthur. Should we get Berwald and Tino, too?"

"Þeir verða að vera upptekinn! Dane verður í lagi." Emil sighed. "Alright." Mr. Puffin sat in the window, "Let's go get the crazy drunk before the kid dies." 

The trio found Matthias dancing on a table with a beer in his hand. "Dane!" Lukas called. Mathias looked down and jumped off of the table. "Norge, what're you doing here?" He slurred, "I thought you were tiiired!" 

"We need your help, are you coming or not?" Lukas grabbed the beer out of his hand and put it on the table. "Well, what do you need help with?"

"Ice's girlfriend is in trouble. Again."

Mathias's eyes sparkled as he grinned stupidly. "Ooh, Ice has a girlfriend?" Emil glared at him. "Þegiðu." His grin quickly vanished. "Did you forget how to speak English again?" 

Emil blushed in shame. "Ég gerði ekki! Ég bara..." Unable to come up with an excuse, he gently punched Mathias's shoulder, which made him grin more. "Ice, don't be ashamed! We can teach you again. It'll have to be later, though. We've gotta save your girlfriend!"

"Hún er ekki kærastan mín!" Emil yelled in protest.

Mathias, Lukas, Emil and Mr. Puffin ran (and flew) through the forest and into the village. They quickly made their way to where (Y/n) was going to be killed, but they were not expecting the scene that awaited them.

The mob had decided to tie (Y/n) to a tree and burn her alive. The tree was Black and burning on the ground, the ropes were also on fire, but mostly gone. (Y/n) was nowhere to be found, though. 

Emil ran up to the tree and dug through the snow and ropes, hoping he'd find her. He threw the ropes behind him and found (Y/n)'s phone. He held it close and fell to the ground in disbelief. How was her phone here, but she wasn't? Did she escape? Was he laying in her ashes? 

"Yep, totally his girlfriend!" Emil heard a loud smacking sound. He sat up and turned around. "Hún er farinn, en ekki dauður."

"Where could she have gone, and how could she have escaped?" Lukas thought aloud, "Maybe she fell through another giant hole."

"Wait, she did what?" Mathias laughed. "She first arrived to this place by falling through a hole in the sky. That's why she was "killed" in the first place." Lukas explained.

Lukas and Mathias talked for a minutes while Mr. Puffin studied the scene. He noticed Emil hadn't said anything for a few minutes. "Hey, tough guy. You alright?" 

Lukas and Mathias took notice and looked at Emil with concern. He shook his head, put the phone in his pocket and walked up to them. "Hún er ekki dauður, við verðum að finna hana."

"Do you think she's still around the land?" Mathias asked. Lukas shook his head. "I really don't think she is. I can't feel her magical presence anymore. I can usually feel it from many miles away."

"Magical presence? You know Ice likes her too, right?" Mathias elbowed him playfully and winked. "Dumb Dane, she has magic energy, or she's at least carrying something with the magical energy. Mr. Puffin, have you gotten the chance to snoop through her possessions, like you normally try to do with strangers?"

Mr. Puffin thought for a moment. "Actually, I could see something in her pocket when I was watching her last night. It was a rock, but it had weird, colorful cracks in it. It felt important, is that something to you?"

Lukas looked at the sky. "Ah...one of those rocks. She's most likely back in her own time, whenever that is. Let's find Arthur. He has the book of time. It will show us the latest year humans have reached."

"Weird!" Mathias commented. The group made their way into the forest where (Y/n) had fallen to her near death. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at Arthur's cottage where he practiced magic daily. Lukas knocked on the door and the door opened immediately. A tired, panicked Arthur stood at the door and invited them in.

The group gathered in the living room as Arthur ran to the basement. "Mun þetta virka?" Emil twiddled his thumbs nervously. "Yes, I promise we will find her if she is alive." Lukas patted his little brother on the back.

Arthur bursted out of the basement with a giant book. "Alright, I know why you're here. I've been watching everything." He opened the book to a random page, as the others were empty, and it showed (Y/n) just barely waking up at the river. 

She looked around and felt around in her pockets. She didn't have her phone, but she had the stone. "Was that real, then?" She asked herself, as nobody was around. 

"Það var alvöru, elskan mín. Hugsaðu ekki annað." Emil mumbled. Mathias heard it and hollered, "EMIL LIKES (Y/N)!" Much to Emil's embarrassment. Lukas barely smiled and smacked Mathias. "Dumb Dane, be quiet!" He cleared his throat, "Arthur, what year is it there?"

Arthur looked at the top of the page. "2018. The twenty-first of January." He walked over to a shelf that contained multiple stones, almost identical to the one (Y/n) had. Arthur picked one up and handed it to Emil. "This will bring you to her time. I'm not sure what you plan to do since she's safe and back in her own time, but you should know a few things." 

Emil nodded. "Well," Arthur continued, "You can't marry her, have kids with her, or do that with anyone else in her time. All you can do is speak with her. If she comes back to this time, you still can't do any of that. That last rule applies to her, too. It could ruin the history of time."

"Really, something as small as that can ruin everything?" Lukas frowned. "Yes. The only way for Emil and (Y/n) to...sort of be together, is for her to elope with one of his descendants."

Emil hated that idea, but if that's the only way they can stick together forever, then so be it. "Are there any descendants of his in her time?" Lukas asked. Arthur checked the book again. "Yeah, there's a few. There are mostly females, but there are a few males." 

Mathias let out a quiet giggle. "Shut up, dumb Dane." Lukas rolled his eyes. Emil stood up and held out the stone. "Við skulum fara, þá. Ég vil láta hana fara almennilega."


	10. Translations for SMaNF, FDaHD + LGaKG

(Nafn)? Þinn hlutur, þú gleymdi því. Er í lagi með þig?

(Name)? Your thing, you forgot it. Are you okay?

Ég hef það gott. Þakka þér fyrir.

I have it good. Thank you.

Hver er þarna?

Who's there?

Það er greinilega bróðir minn. Mér líkar ekki við hann.

It's clearly my brother. I do not like him.

Is! Den dumme danskeren er her, og jeg vil ikke lide alene.

Ice! The stupid Dane is here and I do not want to be alone.

Þá fela bjórinn, heimskur!

Then hide the beer, stupid!

Hvað?

What?

Þeir verða að vera upptekinn! Dane verður í lagi.

They have to be busy! Dan will be fine.

Þegiðu.

Shut up.

Ég gerði ekki! Ég bara...

I did not! I just...

Hún er ekki kærastan mín!

She's not my girlfriend!

Hún er farinn, en ekki dauður.

She's gone, but not dead.

Hún er ekki dauður, við verðum að finna hana.

She is not dead. We have to find her.

Mun þetta virka?

Will this work?

Það var alvöru, elskan mín. Hugsaðu ekki annað.

It was real, my dear. Do not think otherwise.

Við skulum fara, þá. Ég vil láta hana fara almennilega.

Let's go, then. I want to let her go properly.

Hvernig get ég sagt...?

How can I say...?

Ég líka!

Me too!

Bless, elskan mín.

Goodbye, my dear.


	11. Letting Go and Kisses Goodbye.

Emil's eyes opened slowly. Lukas was beside him, taking in the new scenery. They both sat near rocks that acted as stairs, leading to a rocky land beside a river. They stood up and walked to the river. "This is the place." Lukas said, "She should be up there." He pointed up to a higher area where (Y/n) could be seen watching the fish jump from above. They made their way up to her and paused. "Hvernig get ég sagt...?"

"How can I say...?" A familiar voice repeated. (Y/n) turned around and gasped. "Emil...Lukas!" She ran up and embraced them. Then, she turned to Emil. "I have to confess something, Emil."

"Ég líka!"

"Me too!"

"Emil...I love you!" (Y/n) blushed. Emil's face turned a very bright Red. A moment passed. "Emil?"

"Uh..." He stared at her. "Emil, didn't you have something to say?" She asked. Lukas stared in concern at what he was seeing. Ice wanted to speak English, but didn't know how. He quickly pulled his little brother to the side and whispered the same line three times, "I love you."

Emil quickly caught on and looked at (Y/n). "I...love...you!" He grinned. Lukas stepped back and let them have their moment. Their last goodbye. He felt bad for his little brother, but this was for the best. He watched as Emil kissed the love of his life, knowing they could never truly be together. It almost brought a tear to his cold, dead eyes. 

When they were done, Lukas walked up to (Y/n) and gave her a hug. "We're going to miss you very much. If you ever need to escape for a while, come to us. It will take some time, but I'm going to convince my people that you're not dangerous. Stay safe, and don't forget about us."

(Y/n) smiled and nodded. "How could I? You're the greatest friends I've ever had. I won't forget your kindness. Be safe," She noticed Emil and Lukas were the only ones who came, "and thank the others for me."

"Will do. Goodbye, (Y/n)." Emil and Lukas took out the stone. Emil looked at her one last time. "Bless, elskan mín."

"Goodbye, my dear."


End file.
